A Moment in Time
by hotrodden
Summary: Luke Duke takes a stroll down memory lane before facing the day that will change his life.
1. Cold Morning Reflections

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything to do with DOH._

_A/N: This is a short little fic that isthrough the eyes of Luke. It's been written for a few months now, I just haven't gotten it typed up until now. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. Some things might not be exactly correct as far as time frame, etc. I apologize for that now. Please Read & Review!_

* * *

The beginning of a dismal dawn washes over me as I slowly blink my eyes open. I slide a look at the clock on the nightstand to see the time. Its only 5:30, I could sleep another half an hour before Uncle Jesse starts yelling for us to get up. There isn't much point of trying though, I'm wide awake now. As my mind begins turning over like the engine on the General, I realize the reason I'd woken up in the first place was because I'd kicked my quilts off sometime during the night. The air around me is chilly; the fire in the wood stove has probably burnt down to mere ashes. Sitting up I notice that Bo has kicked his quilts off also. He's lying on his side, curled into a fetal position and as I watch tremors and shivers dance up and down his back and arms. Figuring that at least one of us deserves a few more minutes sleep, I gingerly step out of bed and pull his quilts up and over him. I quietly pull on my jeans, flannel shirt, and socks and pad out into the living room. I stoke up the ashes in the stove and add a few more logs before moving into the kitchen to start the coffee. Once the coffee is finished brewing, I pour a cup and sit down at the kitchen table. All of a sudden I remember what day it is. It can't be already, but it is. Today is **the** day. A slight smile stretches my lips as I think back on all of the moments spent on this farm with my loved ones.

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Luke! Git up now! We've gotta git the chores started soon!" Uncle Jesse calls from the hallway as he opens the door to my bedroom. Groaning, I roll over attempting to bury myself further under the covers when I notice the warm body next to mine. Cracking open one eye I see Bo has snuck into bed with me again during the night.

"Come on now Luke. Git up! You and Daisy gotta collect the eggs so we can have breakfast."

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'." Sliding out of the bed so I don't disturb Bo, my eyes pop wide open when my feet touch the cold floor. Nothing can wake a person up as well as bare feet on cold floors. I quickly throw on my clothes and pick up my boots. Creeping out of the room, I pull the door closed gently behind me while throwing a smile at the lump in the middle of my bed. Daisy is already dressed and waiting for me in the kitchen as I pull on my boots and coat. The two of us hurry to finish our few chores and head back inside, it's to cold out to dilly dally around much. Once inside, I hand the milk pail to Uncle Jesse as Daisy gives Aunt Martha the egg basket. Pulling off my coat, I sink onto a kitchen chair to wait for breakfast.

"Luke, will you please go wake up Bo? He hasn't stirred yet." Aunt Martha requests as she scrambles eggs and fry's bacon at the stove. Hurrying to do as I was ask, I jump up and hasten down the hall to our bedroom. Inside our room Bo is still just a lump under my quilts. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I pull back the quilts so I can see Bo's face. To my surprise his eyes are open and looking at me. I cock an eyebrow in question at finding him awake.

"S'cowld out thewe." He mumbles with a sheepish grin.

"Yep, it's a bit chilly, but breakfast is 'bout ready. C'mon, git up." I smile back at him and start to stand up. Bo reaches out and grabs my arm before I can move away. Looking back I see a crease between his brows, a sure sign he's worried about something. "What's the matter?" I ask with concern. Bo is the closest thing I have to a brother, even though he's really only my little cousin. I would do anything to protect him and make him happy. We've been just about inseparable since our parents, along with Daisy's, were killed earlier in the year.

"Can I ask ya somephin' Wuke?"

"Sure Bo, ya know ya can tell me anythin'."

"Well, uh, do ya phink Santa will find us this yeaw? I mean, we ain't wivin' where we was ya know? Maybe he don't know we wive wif Unca Jesse an' Aunt Mawpha now." I bend down close and look him squarely in the eyes before answering.

"Bo, Santa always knows where ya are. We could move today an' Santa would still have our presents to us by tomorrah mornin'. He's like God an' Unca Jesse that way, seems ta know ever'thin'."

"Pwomise Wuke?"

"On my honor as a Duke, I promise Bo. Now quit worryin' an' git dressed. Breakfast has gotta be ready by now."

I smile broadly remembering how Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha tried to make that Christmas so special for us kids. Uncle Jesse even dressed up in a Santa Claus suit and snuck into the house to put the presents under the tree. The next day when me and Bo told him how we saw Santa he acted surprised, like it wasn't him at all. I yawn and stretch, taking another drink of coffee. I roll my head to look down the hallway and listen for any movement, but nothing is stirring yet. The house is warming up some from my fire, making it a little more comfortable. I put an elbow on the old scarred table and lean my head into my hand. All of my memories haven't been real happy though, right after Aunt Martha passed was a real rough time for all of us.

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The three of us huddle in the back corner of the hayloft, staying as close as possible for added warmth. Bo and Daisy are looking at me in question. I'd told them to meet me in the barn after supper for a family meeting.

"Whewe's Unca Jesse?" Bo asks innocently as he scrunches down to try to see the big barn door.

"He's not comin'." I answered him shortly, but softly. I rub my hands together briskly to ward off the chill.

"Whadya mean he ain't comin'? Ya said this was a family meetin', Uncle Jesse's our family Luke." Daisy's voice rises along with her temper, slightly echoing off of the old walls.

"Yeah!" Bo says impulsively then thinks better of challenging his best friend and adds, "But I bet Wuke's gotta a good weason. Wight Wuke?" A brief smile crosses my face, Bo's lisp never fails to amuse me, but I'd never ever let him know that.

"That's right. I didn't ask Uncle Jesse cause he's the reason we're havin' this meetin'."

"Is somethin' wrong Luke? Uncle Jesse's okay, ain't he?" Daisy queries anxiously. Bo shuffles closer to my side and leans into me for support.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with him." Daisy releases a deep sigh and Bo grins in relief. "I called this meetin' cause we gotta do somethin' special fer Uncle Jesse. He's awful sad now that Aunt Martha's gone." Daisy nods in agreement while Bo takes his cue from Daisy and nods vigorously. "What we've gotta do is give 'em lots a hugs an' attention. Try ta be as helpful as possible." I pause to look at Bo before making my next point. "That means helpin' out with the chores as much as possible Bo." Bo groans loudly in rebellion.

"But I'm too wittle!"

"No ya ain't, not fer ever'thin'." Daisy points out.

"She's right. Ya could collect the eggs, an' give Maudine her grain. Maybe sweep the floors, ya know, easy stuff like that. We'll even help ya at first if'n ya want." Bo nods sulkily, clearly not happy with the arrangement. "Good, an' 'member lots an' lots a hugs." Our three heads bob in agreement and we join in a three-way hug before heading back to the warmth of the farm house.

Returning to the present once more, I get up to refill my coffee cup and go add another log to the fire. I sit down on the old, worn couch that has seen so much and sip my coffee as another moment from the past comes to mind.

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

I was sitting on the porch steps in the evening dusk after finishing my chores. I could vaguely hear Bo and Daisy in the living room teasing each other about which boy and girl the other liked while Uncle Jesse was puttering around the kitchen. Lost deep in thought, I didn't hear the door open or Uncle Jesse come outside. When a blanket drops over my shoulders I jump and look around. He hands me a cup of coffee before settling himself beside me.

"Havin' some deep thoughts are ya?" I just nod without taking my eyes off the horizon.

"What's on yer mind boy?" I turn to look at him and he looks right back without blinking. Sighing I turn back to the familiar sights of the farm and then lowering my head to study the nicks and scratches on my boots. "Out with it Luke, 'fore it eats ya up."

"Uncle Jesse," I sigh again, "I graduate in a few months an' I'll be eighteen." I start hesitantly.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know. You three have grown up faster'n a fruit fly." He says with a slight grimace.

"Uncle Jesse," I begin again," when I graduate their gonna draft me inta the army fer sure."

"We don't know that fer positive Luke."

"Most likely though. I was thinkin' 'bout signin' up 'fore they could do it though, but with the Marines instead of the regular army." I wait quietly for his thoughts, concentrating intently on my boots so I wouldn't see the disappointment on his face.

"Luke, look at me." He requests softly. I turn toward him in trepidation. "You's pert near a grown man now, more'n able ta make yer own decisions. I know ya think I'm gonna try ta talk ya outta it, but I trust ya ta make them decisions. If'n that's what ya feel is right, then do it. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." This wasn't what I had expected, but I was glad Uncle Jesse trusted me so much.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." I said feeling some of the weight of my worries lifting from his undeniable trust and love.

"Just do me one favor." He requests with a sad smile.

"Anythin'." I say, meaning it. I'll do anything to make my uncle happy and proud of me. He lays his arm across my shoulders.

"I want ya ta make yer decision using this," he pats his chest over his heart, "instead of relyin' solely on this." He finishes by tapping his temple.

"Awright Uncle Jesse, I promise."

"You do that, cause we both know you like ta analyze ever' little thin'. Sometimes yer better off makin' a decision with yer heart. An' remember, for ever' road leadin' away, there's at least two more leadin' back home ta yer family."

That was sound advice that I'd used often in my life. Uncle Jesse always seemed to know the right thing to say. More memories flash through my mind; my first love, the first time me and Bo drove the General Lee, racing on the NASCAR circuit, family picnics, and on and on they go as the clock slowly ticks the precious minutes away.


	2. New Beginnings

Rustling noises jolt me back to the present and I turn and see my uncle coming out of his room. Glancing at the clock on the mantel, I see it's nearly 6:30. Uncle Jesse slept in a bit this morning. Probably because what day it is.

"Luke?"

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." I say softly.

"What're ya doin' up so early? I usually have ta drag you boys outta bed."

"Ya know Uncle Jesse, no matter how old me an' Bo get ya still call us yer boys."

"That's cause ya'll will always be my boys. It don't matter none how big ya git. There any coffee in that pot?" He heads for the kitchen and the sound of coffee pouring into a cup floats into the living room. Moments later he returns to sit in his favorite chair by the fire.

"Nice ta sit by a warm fire on a chilly morn, ain't it?" He pauses to sip from his cup. "Now, why don't ya tell me what's got ya up so early." I smile into my cup, that's my uncle for ya. Come straight to the point while saying what you mean and meaning what you say. I raise my gaze to his and smile slightly.

"Its today." I reply simply.

"Ooohh, I guess it is ain't it." He says softly, trying to hide his own smile. I'm not fooled though. My Uncle Jesse doesn't forget important things like today. "Are ya nervous?"

"Yeah, ya could say that. I just, well, things are gonna be different after today."

"Different yes, but that don't mean its gonna be bad. I'm real proud of ya Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, couldn't be more so. This family is gonna change, but it'll be good. I didn't think I'd ever see the day though." I laugh quietly, remembering that Bo and Daisy are still sleeping.

"Yep, no more sharing a room with Bo, that's somethin' I reckon."

"Now Luke, I thought you boys liked sharin' a room."

"We do Uncle Jesse, but I don't think those arrangements will work anymore."

"Nope, I don't suppose so. So when will ya be movin'?"

"After the deal's all done I guess. It jus' didn't feel right movin' in before hand." Uncle Jesse nods and we both slip into silence. A burst of joy slides over me as I think of what the day will bring and I turn inward once again to more recent memories.

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Hey Luke! Looky there at the pretty lady that jus' walked in. Woowee! She's a looker!" I turn and see none other than Mary Lou Pringle at the door of the Boars Nest. I smirk remembering the last time she was in town. 

"Give it up cousin. That's Mary Lou Pringle, don'tcha 'member what happened last time she was here?" Bo's smile vanishes and he turns a glare my way.

"I still think ya brain washed that gal somehow."

Working hard at keeping a straight face, I come back with one of my favorite lines. "Come on now cuz, ya know she jus' prefers dark haired men ta blond haired boys is all." Bo continues to give me the evil eye and I lose it, breaking out in laughter. After a few moments his glare turns into a grin and he joins my laughter.

"Ah well, I never said I was perfect. 'Sides there's plenty of turnips in the garden, I guess its only fair that ya get one or two of the bunch."

"Hey now! I'll have ya know that I-"

"Luke!" A voice bursts into our conversation. Turning my head I see the girl in question quickly making her way to the table.

"Hey Mary Lou! How've ya been?"

"Oh just fine. Cain't complain much."

"Well what brings ya back ta Hazzard? I thought ya was a big city gal now."

"Oh, well, the city can wear on a girl ya know? Besides, there's some real good things in Hazzard County. I just had ta come back an' see if one of them was still free." She winks and smiles at me before turning to my cousin. "Now Bo Duke, you ain't still riled up 'bout how we parted ways last time are ya? Ya ain't even said hello yet."

"Hey Mary Lou." Bo grumbles. She laughs and pats his shoulder in consolation.

"Well you ain't the only one that ain't forgot ya know." She leans closer to me and says in a softer voice. "How 'bout a hello kiss? One like that goodbye kiss we had." Raising an eyebrow, I slide a look at Bo who's got an even surlier look on his face than before.

"I reckon I can oblige a request from such a purty little lady." I reach out and hook an arm around her waist and she tumbles onto my lap. Without any hesitation I lay my lips to hers and proceed to have one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

Yep, Uncle Jesse had things right when he said a person's gotta go with their heart sometimes. Mine starts beating like crazy as I remember another moment that I'll never forget… 

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

The last few rays of sunshine paint the sky a beautiful orange and pink and glint off the pond and the General's hood. I hardly take notice, all my concentration is on the wonderful lady beside me. She's so beautiful, inside and out. And right now she's the only one in the world as we watch the sunset by Hazzard Pond. 

"Luke? What do ya keep starin' at me for? Do I got somethin' growin' on my face?" She teases lightly.

"No Mary Lou, I jus' cain't get over how beautiful ya are."

"Oh Luke Duke, go on with ya. I bet ya say that ta all the girls." She blushes and ducks her head. I gently raise her face so she's looking at me once again.

"I got somethin' real important ta talk with ya about Mary Lou."

"Is there somthin' wrong? Usually when ya get this serious it means Boss Hogg's framed you an' Bo for somethin'."

"No honey, me an' Bo are livin' free an' easy fer the moment." I say a I slide off the General's hood. She sits up and scoots over to the edge, but I stop her from jumping down.

"What is it?" My pulse races, my hands are sweaty and I feel like someone has stuffed a box of cotton in my mouth.

* * *

"Welp, I'd better git a movin' an' git breakfast started." Uncle Jesse's voice startles me from my memories. I'd forgotten he was even in the room. As he clambers to his feet I take a last drink of my now cold coffee. Grimacing I get up and follow him into the kitchen. 

"I'll go collect the eggs Uncle Jesse."

"There'll be time fer that later. I think I hear Daisy movin' 'round her room. Why don't ya go see if Bo's stirrin' yet."

"Sure, but ya know he's under deeper'n a hibernation' grizzly an' he'll be just as growlly." I say as I pass him on the way back to our room. I hear a short cackle of a laugh and then Uncle Jesse mutter, "I know, that's why I'm havin' **you** wake him." Another laugh as a frying pan clatters onto the stovetop. Shaking my head at this amusement, I open the door to our room. Bo is still sleeping, but now he's all stretched out on his back. A strong surge of orneriness takes hold of me and I grab up the pillow on my bed. Standing only close enough so that I can hit my mark, I swing the pillow and it thuds quite nicely against his stomach.

"Ooof!" Bo sits straight up holding his stomach and blinking dazedly.

"Mornin' cousin." I say safely from the other side of my bed. Bo's forehead wrinkles in consternati9on while he tries to figure out what happened. His eyes drop to the pillow I'm clutching and I can see it click.

"Lucas Duke! Ya ornery cuss! I'm gonna git ya fer that!" He slides out of bed, grabbing his own pillow, and starts heading my way. I can't control my laughter anymore as I back toward the door. "It ain't funny Luke!" He growls.

"Now hang on Bo!" I say around my laughter. "Uncle Jesse said ta wake ya up." Seeing the glint in his eyes I decide retreat is the better option. I'd barely get turned around when a pillow comes down on my head. I turn back to him and bring my own pillow up just as I'm hit again.

"Now its war cousin." I say as I thump him on the side of the head with my pillow.

"Boys!" Uncle Jesse's voice calls sternly from the kitchen. "Knock it off!" Bo and I grin at each other before replying simultaneously.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse!" We both throw our pillows back on our beds. As I turn to leave Bo's voice stops me.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" I turn back to him again. He just grins for a moment and then pulls me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I ask him in confusion.

"Jus' fer being you. And, uh, well I jus' wanted ta say good luck an' all 'fore ya left."

"Bo, I ain't goin' nowheres."

"I know that, but its today, ya know."

"I know."

"Well, I jus' wanna wish ya happiness."

"Bo with this family an' the one I'm 'bout ta start, how could I not?" I give him a pat on the back before leaving the room to get started on the day. My wedding day to Mary Lou. What a great day its gonna be.

**THE END**

_A/N: Thanks for all those who have reviewed or are going to review. This was originally intended as a oneshot, but I went ahead and divided it into two chapters so it wasn't quite so long. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did or not by reviewing!_


End file.
